elvisfandomcom-20200214-history
1966 Studio Sessions
1966 Studio Sessions February 16-17, 1966: Soundtrack Recordings for “Spinout” Feb. 16, Radio Recorders, Hollywood *Smorgasbord (Tepper/Bennett – Gladys Music) *Stop, Look And Listen (Byers – Elvis Presley Music) *Am I Ready (Tepper/Bennett – Gladys Music) *Beach Shack (Giant/Baum/Kaye – Elvis Presley Music) Feb. 17, Radio Recorders, Hollywood *Never Say Yes (Pomus/Shuman – Elvis Presley Music) *Spinout (Wayne/Weisman/Fuller – Gladys Music) *All That I Am (Tepper/Bennett – Gladys Music) *Adam and Evil (Wise/Starr – Gladys Music) *I’ll Be Back (Wayne/Weisman – Gladys Music) February 1966 (specific dates unknown): Home Recordings Feb. Rocca Place, Hollywood NOTE: These are home recordings not STUDIO RECORDINGS or REHEARSALS *After Loving You (Miller/Lantz) *If I Love You (Hammerstein/Rodgers) NOTE: The above two recordings feature Elvis on piano *Beyond The Reef (Pitman) *Show Me Thy Ways, O Lord (Shade) *Tumblin’ Tumbleweeds (Nolan) *Hide Thou Me (Lowry/Crosby) *It’s No Fun Being Lonely (West) *San Antonio Rose (Wills) *Tennessee Waltz (Steward/King) *Mary Lou Brown (West) *Moonlight Sonata (Beethoven) *Oh How I Love Jesus (Traditional) *I, John *Suppose (Dee/Goehring) Note: Elvis and friends singing bass and quartet *Fools Rush In (Bloom/Mercer) *It’s A Sin To Tell A Lie (Mayhew) *What Now My Love (Sigman/Becaud) *500 Miles (West) *Blowing In The Wind (Dylan) NOTE: The above five recordings feature Elvis and friends singing to karaoke. *Be My Love (Cahn/Brodsky) *Write To Me From Naples (Alstone/Kennedy) *My Heart Cries For You (Faith/Sigman) *Dark Moon (Miller) May 25-28, 1966: Studio Sessions for RCA May 25, RCA Studio B, Nashville *Run On (Arr. by Presley – Elvis Presley Music) *How Great Thou Art (Hine – Manna Music) *Stand By Me (Arr. by Presley – Elvis Presley Music) *Where No One Stands Alone (Lister – Mosie Lister Pub.) *Down In The Alley (Stone – Progressive Music) *Tomorrow Is A Long Time (Dylan – M. Whitmark & Sons) May 26, RCA Studio B, Nashville No recording were completed. May 27, RCA Studio B, Nashville *Love Letters (Heyman/Young – Famous Music) *So High (Arr. by Presley – Elvis Presley Music) *Farther Along (Arr. by Presley – Elvis Presley Music) *By And By (Arr. by Presley – Elvis Presley Music) *In The Garden (Miles – Robbins Music) *Beyond The Reef (Pitman – Herald Square Music) May 27, RCA Studio B, Nashville *Somebody Bigger Than You An I (Lange/Heath/Burke – Bulls Eye Music) *Without Him (LeFevre – LeFevre Sing Music Co.) *If The Lord Wasn’t Walking By My Side (Slaughter – Imperial Pub.) *Where Could I Go But To The Lord (Coats – Stamps Baxter Music/Affiliated Music) May 28, RCA Studio B, Nashville *Come What May (Tableporter – Tiger Music) *Fools Fall In Love (Leiber/Stoller – Tiger Music) June 10-16, 1966: Studio Sessions for RCA Jun. 10, RCA Studio B, Nashville *Indescribably Blue (Glenn - Elvis Presley Music) *I’ll Remember You (Lee – Herb Montei Music) *If Everyday Was Like Christmas (West – Atlantic Music Corp.) NOTE: June 28-30, 1966: Soundtrack Recording for “Double Trouble” Jun. 28, Radio Recorders, Hollywood *City By Night (Giant/Baum/Kaye – Elvis Presley Music) *Could I Fall In Love (Starr – Gladys Music) *There’s So Much World To See ((Tepper/Weisman – Gladys Music) *Long Legged Girl, With A Short Dress On (McFarland/Scott – Elvis Presley Music) Jun. 29, MGM Studio Recording Stage, Hollywood *Double Trouble (Pomus/Shuman - Elvis Presley Music) *Baby, If You Give Me All Your Love (Byers – Elvis Presley Music) *I Love Only One Girl (Tepper/Bennett – Gladys Music) *It Won’t Be Long (Wayne/Weisman – Gladys Music) *Old MacDonald (Starr – Gladys Music) *Long Legged Girl (McFarland/Scott – Elvis Presley Music) Jun. 30, MGM Studio Recording Stage, Hollywood Overdubbed for the June 28-30 Sessions September 28-29, 1966: Soundtrack Recordings for “Easy Come, Easy Go” Sep. 28, Paramount Studios Recording Stage, Hollywood *Easy Come, Easy Go (Weisman/Wayne – Gladys Music) *I’ll Take Love (Fuller/Barkan – Elvis Presley Music) *Sing You Children (Nelson/Burch – Elvis Presley Music) Sep. 29, Paramount Studios Recording Stage, Hollywood *She’s A Machine (movie version) (Byers – Elvis Presley Music) *She’s A Machine (Byers – Elvis Presley Music) *The Love Machine (Nelson/Burch/Taylor – Elvis Presley Music) *Yoga Is As Yoga Does (Nelson/Burch – Elvis Presley Music) *You Got to Stop (Giant/Baum/Kaye – Elvis Presley Music) Category:Recording Sessions Category:RCA Category:1964 Category:Soundtrack Category:Nashville Category:Hollywood Category:Radio Recorders Category:RCA Studio B